


Get undressed

by Jikily



Category: Eyes Wide Shut (1999), Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Gang Rape, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikily/pseuds/Jikily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大开眼戒里那个糟糕的party如果没人救场的话，阿汤扮演的小医生将经历什么？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get undressed

他百无聊赖地看那些戴各式各样面具的人遮挡自己的面容只为了白日衣冠楚楚，夜晚邪恶疯狂。  
上流社会的一些特殊癖好，那些所谓的面具和仪式，那些所谓的征服和性欲。  
当你的生命足够漫长的时候你就会产生厌倦感，但奇怪的是当你还只是一个人类的时候却会拼命寻找永恒生存的方法。或是因为厌倦感不代表渴望死亡，只要有足够有趣的人陪伴，活下去总是比想象中容易。  
甚至再降低一些要求，只要有所陪伴，即使那只是一群朝不保夕的人类。  
他每晚都会来这个聚会，并不是说他对性欲有多渴望，他只是在暗处观察，观察这群放纵又号称自己无辜的人类。  
很久以前他也是个人类。  
活得久总是有一些好处，比如自然而然地跻身上流社会，成为这个聚会中的元老级人物，比如面具可以阻止他人发现他外貌的永久，比如他会有许多不可言说的特权而无人反对，比如这个聚会永远只在晚上进行。  
他的家族存在最久——虽然没有人知道他的家族只有他一人，父父子子。  
他几乎熟悉这里的每一个人，即使不曾交谈。  
因此当一个人满怀好奇地撞进来，他一眼就看出了不同。即使那个人竭力使自己看起来游刃有余，他却还是看出他的格格不入。  
对方注意到他的目光，并顺着视线回望他，于是他点头示意并慢慢移开了目光。  
那双眼睛让他想起莱斯特的——闪耀如同宝石般的光泽和晶莹。  
可惜是绿色的，如果是蓝色就更像了。

威廉·比尔·哈弗来到这里的原因全源自于他该死的好奇心。  
“费黛里奥。”当那四个音节从从他震颤的喉音中出现，他恐惧又渴望地带上了面具。没有谁会发现他，没有人会意识到这里混入了一个陌生人，这只是一个神秘聚会不是吗？就像化装舞会一样，顶多被丢出去，他至少是安全的。  
比尔在面具下舔了舔嘴唇，给自己予暗示：放松，融入他们，看看他们在干什么就离开。  
但是眼前的这一切显然不该是一个聚会所应有的。  
那些古怪的声音和行为，那些斗篷下的面具和奇怪的仪式，呆愣当场的他这才意识到自己进入一个诡秘陌生的场所是多么危险而鲁莽，但他百爪挠心的灵魂阻止他离开且变本加厉要求他继续探究。  
这个派对……这个聚会的混乱程度超过了他的想象。那些赤裸的肉体纠缠在一起，毫无羞耻地任由另一些人观赏和评价，随处可见男男女女遵循人类最原始的情欲交流。他心惊羞耻又有点向往——他也可以融入这里。既然他的妻子可以精神出轨，可以对他毫不在意，他的肉体又为什么还需要为他的妻子保持忠贞？他曾经一心一意地爱着自己的家庭，爱着自己的妻子，他认为生活简单满足就够了，但是他换来的只是妻子的怀疑和背叛。  
他恨她。  
直到他被带到那间大厅之前他都维持着那种报复的畅快感。  
那种畅快消失了，比尔开始紧张，开始害怕了。他后悔没有听从那个女人的建议尽快离开，他面临的可怕境地将会使之陷入极大的麻烦。带着各类怪异面具的人把他层层围住，逼迫着他开口，压抑着他的精神。  
“请你把面具拿下来。”坐在王座上的面具人说，隔着面具透露出的沉闷声音毫无情感。  
大势已去，他的挣扎并没有意义。他还能做什么呢，逃跑吗？比尔缓慢地褪下头蓬的兜帽，尽可能延长摘下面具的时间。他期待对方能够在任一时刻说停，然而什么都没有。  
直至他的面孔彻底暴露在他们眼中，他的双手紧张地把面具按在胸口时，依旧没有人阻止他。  
他就像只落入狼群的羊，孤立无援。  
“现在——”面具人的声音里有了些打趣的味道，尽管并不明显。“脱衣服。”  
比尔颤了一下，他怀疑自己听错了。一个尴尬讨好的笑容挂在他脸上，他希望是自己理解错误：“脱……衣服？”他感觉自己的身体几乎瘫软，心脏快速跳个不停，他恨不得自己立刻死去。  
“脱掉你的衣服。”面具人又重复了一遍，拉长的调子，每一下都敲击在比尔的心口。  
比尔僵硬着把目光从面具人的身上移开，慌张地看向周围每一个戴面具的人，他希望有人能够出来拯救他，就像那个提醒他离开的女人一样，把他从这群恶魔的手里带出去。  
但是没有人。  
他们每一个都沉默着等待他的动作。  
比尔的双手抬起又无力地落下，他羞耻地按着额角想要遮挡自己的脸，想要掩藏自己的不安：“各位——拜托，呃——”他尴尬得不知说什么好，紧张之下连词汇都难以组织。  
“把你的衣服脱掉。”面具人抬高了声音，增加在比尔身上的压力。“或者要我们帮你脱？”那话语之下威胁的意思已经表露无遗。  
比尔呆滞地看着对方，嘴巴微微张开，看起来有种天真的愚蠢。他突然醒悟过来，退后两步：“不……求你……”声音里的恳求和惊慌已经掩藏不住。他得逃跑，从这里离开，即使再不体面再糟糕——他从一开始就错了，他不该摘下面具，他不该进来。“我很抱歉——”比尔软弱的声音里带着男人最喜欢的狼狈示弱：“别这样对我。”

路易看见了那张脸。  
他以为他再也不会有机会看见那张脸了。  
原来这个人不只是眼睛，就连脸也长得和莱斯特那么相似。但是他们是不同的，这个人类比莱斯特懦弱太多，他似乎只会恳求，那些人的一点威胁就把他吓得发抖。有时候他也会希望莱斯特软弱一点，但是那个狡猾的混蛋似乎永远都自信而耀眼，不畏惧任何事物，所有人都是他眼里的玩具。  
但是现在，看看这即将发生的事情。多有意思，这个和莱斯特相似面貌的男人即将成为所有人的玩具。这里的所有人都可以去玩弄他，逼得他泪水涟涟跪地求饶，不知道莱斯特要是看到这幕是做何感想。  
那个男人已经被另外两个高大的男人抓住按在地上，他的挣扎和扭动就像是欲拒还迎的勾引。  
“你们要什么都可以，请放过我。”那个男人的哀求无力而苍白。“——只要放过我。”  
“好啊。”戴夫——也就是那个面具人，他是几年前坐到这个位置的，从他父亲的手里接过这个位子。从他的位子上下来，伸出一只手抬高了那个男人的下巴，“我们要你为你的好奇心付出代价。”他放开那个男人，微微侧了一下头，站在他身边穿紫色斗篷的西恩立刻会意地走到被按住的人面前。  
那张相似的脸又在路易的眼前摇晃了。  
粗暴的动作和未知的恐惧让这个男人呼吸急促。西恩慢条斯理地解开那件黑色的斗篷，然后是西装纽扣……西恩是个老手，作为戴夫最信任的手下，他在这里呆的甚至比戴夫还要久，而那个男人显然没有那么丰富的经验。和那张与莱斯特一样漂亮风流脸蛋相反的是，他看起来就像个处子，西恩的每一个动作都引起他的颤抖和小声呜咽。西恩显然很满意这个猎物的反应，这让惩罚暂时变成了一个表演，而表演的内容就是如何让这个被他们全权压制的男人崩溃。  
这个男人似乎不知道这个时候什么反应才能最大程度地保护自己，又或者是他欲擒故纵，就喜欢让别人这样对待自己。如果是后者的话路易要对他刮目相看了，因为那听起来就像是一个翻版的莱斯特。  
但莱斯特只有一个，再没有人能像他一样疯狂又迷人。

比尔觉得自己快要喘不上气了，紫色斗篷的人在自己身上游走的手并不单纯只是脱衣服，还包括挑逗和羞辱。他控制不了自己的呜咽，即使和他的妻子爱丽丝他也没有被这样抚摸过。那双手开始解他的裤子，不管他怎么阻止还是轻轻松松被脱下。接着是内裤，他惊喘了一声，无助地看向四周寻求他人的怜悯，可落入他眼中的只有漠然和情欲，再没有第三种感情。内裤被一点一点慢慢从腰腹拉下，划过臀部和大腿根，让他趴伏在腿间的性器暴露在众人眼前，最后堪堪留在脚踝。  
“停下……求你们了，停下……”比尔呢喃着求饶，他知道这或许没什么用，但是万一呢，万一有人看不过眼来拯救他了呢？“我没有伤害过任何人，请别这样对我……”  
西恩粗糙的手从比尔的脖子沿着胸口小腹滑到软趴在双腿间的东西上。“你进入了这里就等同于犯下了滔天大罪。”他感觉到对方温暖的肉体在他手下颤抖，散发出的无辜和妥协等同于要求被染得更肮脏，那两条白皙笔直的大腿紧紧地并拢在一起仿佛那样就可以逃脱不幸一般。西恩既兴奋又不悦，他一挥手，其中一个人便钳制住了比尔的两只手，而空下来的另一个人轻而易举地掰开了比尔两条漂亮的腿让西恩，或者说在场的所有人可以观察得更为仔细。“唔……别……求你们了……饶恕我……”比尔嗫嚅着，换来的是西恩在他大腿内侧的一下用力击打。  
“你太吵了。”  
西恩伸出一只手摊在半空中，一把锋利又小巧的刀具被递上，他用那把刀在比尔的双腿中间慢慢地比划着，似乎在寻找下手的地方。比尔颤抖得更加厉害了，他几乎尖叫出来，但声音被卡在喉咙里堵塞得他几欲昏倒，他只能用可怜的、哀求的、痛苦的目光望向对方并且惊慌失措地摇头。  
“给你一个永生难忘，比起死亡更令你羞辱的惩罚——”冰凉的利刃贴上比尔的腿间的软肉，让他有种已经被割伤的错觉，“阉割你？”  
比尔恐惧地用力地摇头，他怎么能够面对一个残缺的自己，从小到大，他不曾伤害过别人，在今晚之前他甚至连外遇，连一丝恶毒的念头都没有过，为什么他要经历这些？  
“别……”比尔感觉到自己的声音里已经带上了哭腔：“你……你可以做别的，别切割我，求你……”他的身体僵硬紧绷着，下体却由于恐惧紧张开始发硬。在满堂的面具人眼前，他的两条腿被拉到最开，然后在所有人的目光之下，下体一点点站立起来，还有比这更荒谬更羞耻的事情吗？他的脸颊火烧一样发烫，泪水不受控制地流下。

这是一种非常美妙的体验。  
路易站在居高临下的位置上想，这就仿佛看见莱斯特被这样控制着赤身裸体地展现在众人眼前，被摆出下流的姿势，被惊吓得哭泣求饶，羞耻的表情美味得和他第一口尝到鲜血一样奇怪又诱人。  
但是莱斯特不会。  
可能莱斯特还会乐于在人群中展示他苍白美妙的身体，赤裸着用诱惑的语调邀请别人来品尝他的所有，在别人埋进他身体的那刻对准那人的脖子狠狠咬下，嘴角带着最艳丽新鲜的血液冲他喊路易。  
光是想想就让他感到喉咙里一阵干渴。如果他还是人类的话他一定会去狠狠地操莱斯特一顿，即使莱斯特哭叫着冲他求饶，即使莱斯特威胁要取走他的生命他也不会放开。他会一下一下顶弄到莱斯特身体的最深处，直到莱斯特扣在他脖子和腰上的四肢都瘫软下来，直到莱斯特的肠道都无法再收缩，直到莱斯特仿佛死去一般昏倒。  
不，或许莱斯特昏过去他也一样不会停下。  
那张嘴只有在不说话的时候才显得可爱，那张脸只有在疲惫的时候才显出虚弱和无可比拟的美丽。  
路易稍稍移动了位置，让自己更直面那张充满屈辱和惊惧的脸。

“或许你愿意先展现一下你的优势。”西恩的手指在比尔的嘴边摩挲，“你有张漂亮的嘴，但舌头似乎不太灵活。你认为你需要锻炼一下吗？”比尔低声啜泣着拒绝回应。西恩好笑地看着这个自以为还有选择余地的男人，突然发狠地捏住他的下颌骨，疼得比尔紧皱眉头。  
“你似乎弄错了自己的位置。”锋利的刀刃在比尔的大腿内侧轻轻一划，一条血痕瞬间出现在敏感的皮肉上。“你应该回答。”  
那条伤口并不疼，但比尔知道那只是一个暗示或者说一个标志。他们需要比尔的屈服供他们作乐，他们需要施加羞辱在他的身上，但最悲惨的是他知道一切的隐喻和含义，但是他没有反抗的资格和能力，他只能承受。  
“……是的……我需要……”他听见自己的声音难听得几乎变调。  
“你需要什么？”  
“……我……需要锻炼。”他闭上眼睛希望对方快点结束。  
“大声点，你的什么需要锻炼？我希望你不是故意拖延时间。”冰凉的利刃平滑地在他身上蹭过，“那会有相应的惩罚。”  
“我的嘴……我的舌头……需要锻炼。”他的嘴巴抿成一条直线，希望他们快些进入下一个议题别再纠缠于此。  
但他很快后悔了。  
那显然不是字面上的锻炼。  
“现在，谁愿意帮助这个陌生人锻炼一下？我需要一位友善的客人。”西恩冲着那群面具人喊。  
比尔猛地睁开眼睛，他猜到了他们要做什么，那些不争气的求饶再次破口而出，然而依旧没用。他恨那些压制他的人，他更恨自己的无能和懦弱，因为他真的慢慢张开嘴，让那根带着腥味的阴茎恶狠狠地抵进了他的嘴。   
他从没有做过这个，他也没有让别人帮他做过这个。在比尔的观念里从没想过这件事，他不会和不爱的人上床，他更不会让爱的人做这件并不舒服的事情，至于他自己——他的妻子可没长这么个东西需要他用嘴做。  
那个人的动作粗鲁而暴力，甚至因为比尔牙齿不小心的磕碰给了他一个耳光。  
看看自己做的是什么事。比尔想，干脆咬断这恶心的东西，激怒他们，让他们杀了自己。当他准备实行时却发现已经太晚了，对方甚至戳进了他的喉咙，他承受不住几乎想要吐出来，更遑论在牙齿上用力。那恶心的东西在他嘴里捅够了就直接射在了里面，那些面具人逼着他咽下去，然后把刀子再次伸向了他的下体。  
“你……你们……你们答应过……”他感觉到嘴里的那股味道，心里一阵恶心，但恐慌紧紧地攥住了他，让他无暇去呕吐。  
他想起来了，对方并没有答应任何事。  
西恩看见这个漂亮青年脸上的泪水和恐慌以及那悲惨可怜的表情，心下微微一软，终于放低了些声音凑到他耳边悄声说：“只是剃除毛发，你只要表现得惊恐就够了。”  
外人看来那只是一个饶有兴趣的打量。  
而这将会是比尔这个晚上感受到的最后一点善意。

刀刃在比尔的下体游走，尽管西恩做出了提示，但比尔是万万不敢相信的。他努力克制自己的颤抖以防对方的一个不小心真的造成什么难以弥补的伤害。那可是一把像匕首似的刀子，甚至都不是专业的剃刀，他怎么可能冷静怎么可能放心！尖锐冰凉的部分总是在一块地方来回地刮弄，然后才移到下一个位置。比尔逼迫自己想些别的——比如他大腿内侧的血痕。那应该已经结痂了，不是什么严重的伤口……就当这是手术前的备皮去毛，并没有什么羞耻的，自己是个医生，应该对人体最为熟悉，这些伎俩不会对自己有任何影响，他可以应付这一切……然而他的自我催眠没有起到任何作用，他任凭眼泪沉默又羞辱地流下：救命！谁来救救他，他可以忍受妻子的出轨，他可以忍受被街道上的混混辱骂，他可以对一切视而不见，只要谁来救救他！他不想在这里被一群带着面具的人强奸，他不想死在这个诡异的地方更不想从此抬不起头！  
“好了，干干净净。”西恩抬头对着人群说，比尔一时害怕得没有反应过来，只是呆愣愣地看着西恩。仿佛是意识到了比尔的目光，西恩低头给他一个温柔到可怕的笑容，看得比尔不寒而栗。  
西恩的手在比尔的下体松松圈住展示给周围的面具人看，“东西可不小，还硬的厉害，不过说不定一年到头都用不了几次，所以才会饥渴得跑到这里来。”他让比尔仿佛是牲畜般供他人打量判断，不留给比尔一点尊严。   
“我想你接下来也用不到它。”西恩把一个阴茎环扣在比尔的根部，顺带轻柔地抚摸了一下他的小腹：“幸好你不是女孩儿，否则你会被干到怀孕的。”比尔的瞳孔急剧放大，他漂亮的绿色眼睛被泪水充盈，他知道接下来等待他的会是什么。  
“不……”他哀求着，“我不是同性恋……你们不能……”他嘶哑着嗓子，鼻音浓重地说，那副楚楚可怜的样子让人更想毁坏和侮辱。那些求饶和眼泪就像是勾引别人来狠狠干他，干到他屈辱放荡地迎合与接受。  
西恩对着比尔的耳朵吹气，那些气流钻进他的耳朵就像是灵活的舌头在舔弄，比尔的脸蛋耳朵脖子红成一片，他瑟缩着闪躲哭泣：“不要，求你，别这样……”  
西恩让按住比尔的人把他的两条腿按在胸口，他的手在比尔的臀部来回轻抚，比尔颤抖得更厉害了。那白皙光滑的皮肤让西恩感觉流连忘返，他加大了力道，捏掐着对方紧翘的臀部，留下青紫的痕迹。  
比尔不停地转动自己的手腕和身体妄想逃脱，就像是陷入死地的猎物最后的挣扎。  
可那没有一点用。  
腰被迫抬起，冰凉的液体浇在臀缝上——也仅仅是浇在上面，仿佛只是为了能塞进去。对方的食指和中指捅进身后狭小的洞里，粗暴地搅弄着好像生怕弄不出血来一样。  
“嘶——”比尔倒吸着冷气请求：“疼……嗯啊，轻……轻点……啊”  
西恩故意作对地更加用力，甚至又增加了一根手指。比尔的身体疼得更紧绷，后面牢牢地吸着西恩的手指。  
“那太疼了，啊……真……真的……求……”比尔胡乱地求饶。  
“放松点，你太娇气了。”西恩被比尔的哀求弄得有些烦躁：“如果你再这样，我不介意用道具直接干进去。”比尔的身体慌张地颤抖起来，慢慢开始放松——他还能怎么办呢？今天晚上他是逃不过这个劫难了，道具的开拓一定会让他流更多的血。  
手指的进出稍稍方便了些，所以西恩又增加了一根。  
比尔尖叫着喊了一声不。那些润滑显然还不够，而西恩的动作实在太粗暴了，他感觉后穴传来一阵撕裂般的疼痛，疼得他几乎挣扎开那些人按在他身上的手。  
也只是几乎。  
在血液的帮助下进出显然更容易了。比尔几乎崩溃地看着西恩在戴夫的示意下解开裤子，抵住他受伤的后穴。  
“很高兴我是你的第一个男人。”西恩把他的阴茎捅进了比尔的身体，那瞬间肉体和精神上的双重满足席卷了西恩的全身，这是人类都有的征服欲以及肆虐欲。那个漂亮眼睛的男人几乎被毁坏般呆滞地看着他，嘴唇吐出一个小小的“不”，但没有发出任何声音。  
西恩从前面和后面都干了比尔，他插在比尔身体里把比尔翻过去的时候比尔叫得比任何时候都大声，就好像突然意识到自己多凄惨似的。比尔根本承受不住西恩的操干，背后位的时候没两下就摔在地上，身体不停发抖，似乎是愤怒又像是害怕。西恩搂着他的腰高高抬起他的屁股，肆意摧残他的尊严和理智，蹂躏他的肉体和精神。最后西恩射在比尔体内的时候比尔才又一次哭出声音。那可怜的调子就像是懦弱的人最后一次哀叹自己的无能，同时也勾引强者把他毁坏地更加彻底。  
“多可怜的小东西。”西恩拔出来的时候连带着白色的浊液也流出来。  
比尔撅着屁股被按在地上，身上只剩下那双袜子，阴茎在疼痛的交合中已经完全瘫软。  
“你……你们毁掉了我……”他小声说。  
“不。”西恩又一次捅了进去，“我现在才开始准备毁掉你。”

那个人类或许会死在这里。  
路易苍白的指尖划过玻璃杯的圆肚，红酒的颜色与血何其相似，但终究比不上血液吸引人。那种芳香，那种细腻的口感无可比拟，区区红酒怎么能让他干渴的灵魂满足。  
就像下面的那个人类一样。  
路易已经开始有些厌倦了，这场性交让他觉得越来越乏味，同时让他越来越想到那个根本不可能存在的软弱的莱斯特。那实在没有什么意义，莱斯特是可怕的、邪恶的，因为他会把自己烙刻再你的记忆里，让你对他产生千百种设想后，勾着嘴角仿佛什么都没有做过一样无辜地和你说再见。他会用最亲密的姿态和你接触，仿佛他眼里唯一看得到的只有你，但事实上他放荡邪恶，普罗大众在他眼里都是相同的，他的勾引并没有针对性，他只是在卖弄自己。  
所以，只有把他锁起来，让他再也见不到别人，让他只剩下你可以依赖，他才会安分。

比尔已经被干到有些失神了。他茫然的眼睛找不到固定的位置，视线只能在空中四散。西恩一下一下顶弄着他，甚至开始变换角度寻找着什么。  
直到西恩把那个阴茎环拿下来的时候比尔才真正意识到了对方的可怕。  
“……不……不！啊……你不能这样……不能……啊……啊……”他哭喊着拒绝对方的摆弄，然后在对方猛烈的撞击下瘫软，疼痛，哭泣，又被重新摆正。  
西恩扶着他的腰让自己的进入得更加方便，他已经找到他想要的了。对方的哭声里开始潜藏着羞耻的愉悦，已经泛红的身体抖动得比先前还要厉害，后穴咬合出收缩得愈发厉害，而最主要的是失去阴茎环束缚的下体开始流出体液。  
他们可怜的猎物已经濒临绝望，而他不介意在这上面推他一把。  
西恩放柔了力道，有意识地挑弄比尔的感官，他用手指轻轻地抚摸着比尔的乳头，就好像情人间私语般的亲热。后面的撞击也稍稍放轻，维持在让比尔舒服的状态。  
比尔的高潮水到渠成，仿佛是夫妻间充满爱意的情事，在他的啜泣中结束。比尔的心深深沉了下去，这不应该，他不应该在这种情况下高潮，这是一场充满强迫和威胁的犯罪，他不该在这个时候感到快乐。他应该控制自己的身体，他不能这样！  
而西恩仍不放过他，或者说这就是他的目的。  
“你看，这下不是强奸了，是合奸。你对此感到快乐，只要有人干你，你都会快乐的。”他拍拍比尔的脑袋，就像是对宠物的安抚。“你软弱到活该被别人占有，从身体到心灵，因为你不会去争取，没有人能忍受你，所以你只能等待被占有。”  
他不是这样的，他确定自己不是这样的。但是他没有力气反驳，他的大脑一片空白找不到支撑自己的任何理论点。  
西恩把阴茎环重新套在比尔已经射精结束，瘫软下来的柱体上。  
这次的撞击粗暴而毫无规律，只是为了引起比尔的惨叫。他的每一下都摩擦过那个敏感的地方，但用力程度都让比尔没有快感只有疼痛。比尔嘶哑着声音哀叫着，后穴往往还未来得及合拢就重新被粗暴撑开——是的，西恩并不在乎浪费体力，他完全离开又重重地插入，只是想让比尔疼痛，让比尔意识到自己任人摆布。  
西恩又一次在比尔紧致的肠道里到达了高潮，他慢慢从比尔的后穴里拔出来，那些体液混合着一点红色流出，一时还收缩不了的洞口可怜兮兮地抽搐着。他用比尔的内裤简单擦拭了一下便从他身上离开了。  
“我们检查好了。”西恩高声说：“他上下两张嘴都让人很爽！享用你们的食物吧，先生们。”  
比尔吃力地抬起头惊恐地看着说话的男人。  
“抱歉，我忘记了，还有一个小礼物。”无视比尔的挣扎和恐惧，西恩在他的眼前让那个圆形的小玩具震动起来，感觉到那频率让比尔屏住呼吸后，他停下那个东西，把它塞进了比尔的身体。  
“要是你没有一点快感，那不就是我的失职了？”  
在另一个带着面具的男人进入比尔身体的那刻，西恩打开了开关。

比尔的嘴巴大张着，前面的男人托住比尔的后脑以便他无法移动，只能大张着嘴含住阴茎。那根粗长的东西让比尔呼吸困难，眼泪止不住地从紧闭的眼中淌下，而男人的抽插更加激烈。身后男人插在他身体里的阴茎碰到了他体内的那个小玩具，没多久就射在了他的肠道里。他感觉到臀部传来疼痛的重击以及骂骂咧咧的声音，但他完全没有精力感到羞耻。  
这才只是第几个人，他无法想象接下来的命运。  
他或许随时都有可能死在这里。  
他的脸上和头发上都黏糊糊地沾满了精液，他精疲力尽地躺在地上喘息着，然后就有人直接射在了比尔的胸口。  
看看这小男孩儿。他听见有人用叹息的语气说。他多喜欢这样啊。  
我不喜欢。比尔下意识地反驳，但是他不知道自己有没有发出声音。  
还有人用皮鞋轻轻地踩在他的阴茎上，比尔努力地看过去：不出意料，那是西恩。  
西恩的鞋子轻轻碾磨比尔还硬着的阴茎，低声开口：“你可以勃起，也可以高潮，但是你不能再射精了。”西恩又一次冷漠地无视比尔请求的眼神。  
比尔痛苦地喘息着，身体突然弹起，僵直了好一会儿才颓然落下。  
这一次也并不是结束。  
有人咬上了他胸口的乳头，比尔的呼吸急促起来，一只粗糙的手在他被束缚的阴茎上套弄，没多久他的阴茎又一次硬得几乎贴到自己身上却被那个小环控制着，疼得比尔低声哀叫。  
比尔终于完全放弃了。他抽抽噎噎的，似乎已经没有力气再喊叫，泪水不断从眼睛里无声地留下，再也没有抵抗的意思，任凭那些人亲吻他的嘴唇他的胸口他的身体。他的身上都是别人留下的吻痕和指印，还有那些肮脏的精液。

他放弃了。  
路易感到烦躁起来。他凭什么放弃？他和莱斯特长得如此相似，却连莱斯特的一半都达不到，就像个劣质的仿冒品。人类不是吸血鬼莱斯特的猎物吗，而这个和他相似的人却是人类们的猎物，这简直太荒谬了。  
莱斯特怎么可以在这群愚昧无知的人面前软弱？  
和莱斯特相似的人怎么可以被这群人主宰命运？  
至少应该是他。  
路易往楼梯的方向走去。  
“给他一条活路，放了他。”在路易靠近之前，另一个戴面具的男人接近了戴夫。他的声音很年轻，整个人身上充满了无限的生命力和旺盛的精力。他仿佛经历过许多事情又仿佛一无所知。他的礼节古老而优雅，他的用词新奇而动人，他附在戴夫耳朵边的手白皙到仿佛透明，手指的自然的蜷曲就好像是弹奏华美的乐章。  
这个男人很有魅力，他盯着你的时候就好像他的全世界只有你，他所依赖所相信的只有你，你是他唯一的憩息处。  
你舍不得移开目光，你只想看着他。  
“那样会更有趣。”他看了一眼依旧在人群中央已经一片空白的男人，冲着戴夫眨了眨眼睛，“你觉得呢？”  
戴夫放过了那个可怜的猎物，他让他们停手，因为他觉得这个人说得非常有道理。他愿意听从他的意见，毕竟他是他的最爱。 

“很抱歉，美好的时光总是如此短暂。”西恩绅士地帮比尔擦去脸上的精液，“你得回去了。”他打量了一下四周，发现比尔的衣服都被完好地被丢在一旁，除去那条被弄脏的内裤。“你没有说明，所以我们没有提前准备，恐怕你只能将就了。”他命令别人拿来新的内裤，然后把那条半透明的女式内裤套在比尔的身上。  
那实在是太窄了，连比尔的阴茎都遮不住，只是紧巴巴地勉强套在他身上。  
“我不能拿掉这个环，你会射在裤子上的。”西恩温柔地解释。“但是我可以关掉你里面的玩具，你回去自己把它拿出来好吗？”  
比尔没有反应。  
“或者你喜欢它继续开着？”  
比尔踉踉跄跄地爬起来，整个人都在发抖，但他依旧没有回答。  
“好吧。”西恩叹了口气关掉那个东西，帮比尔穿上所有的衣物。“你可以走了，不过我警告你……”他把遥控器放到比尔的西装口袋里，又一次打开控制开关：“要是你有任何多余的问题或者把你看到的事对外泄露一个字的话，你和你的家人就得承受严重的后果。你明白吗？”  
比尔僵硬地点点头，说不出一句话。他好像还没有从这场噩梦中清醒，过了一会儿才慢慢地走出去。  
他的身上带着羞耻的痕迹和精液的味道，谁都看得出他经历了什么，但他已经不在乎了。  
还能更糟吗？还会更糟吗？  
他打开那扇大门将一切抛在身后。

当然会更糟，我亲爱的朋友。  
莱斯特任由路易将他拉离戴夫的身边，摘下面具用那双蓝色的眼睛饶有趣味地盯着路易：“如果我这样回去你猜会发生什么？”他有些迫不及待地用手抚摸上自己的脸：“他们会认错我吗？从猎者变成猎物的游戏永远这么有趣。”  
“你闭嘴。”路易帮他重新戴好面具，“现在，和我离开。”


End file.
